At The End of the Goodbye
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: Season Two : He never wanted to save an Empress, he was just a messenger boy for the Black Knights. How the Hell did Yuu get himself into such a mess? : Teen for language. Tianzi x OC
1. Messenger Boy to the Rescue?

**Rating:** Teen for Language, Minor Sexual Themes.  
**Original Character:** Yuu Watase.  
**Inspired by:** I just randomly wanted to write something with a boy character and Code Geass.

* * *

"All you have to do is get in, get the Empress, and get out." Kallen instructed to the black haired man sitting patiently in front of her. "What? I'm just a messenger boy, Kallen! You know I don't have the skill set to rescue some Empress." He protested with a shake of his head.

"Right now you're the only one that can do it. The only one we have on hand. Zero is going to be distracting them, and I'll be piloting Gundam too." She informed him simply, "We'll have your back. And with all the confusion, no one will notice you slipping in."

"Your plan seems plausible." He leaned back into his chair, crossing his slender legs over each other. "Just one thing."

Kallen tilted her head to the side, "And that is?"

"I'm a stranger to this woman. What if she thinks I'm the enemy and doesn't want to come with me?" He raised a slick black brow. His usual skeptical look.

Kallen shook her head. "The girl's being forced to marry someone she despises. I think she'll look for any way out of it."

"You think!? Think, Kallen! What if she turns the tables and whips my ass? What if I get captured and executed!?" The man hastily stood up. "Why must I be the one put in the line of fire all the time?"

"Because if you want to succeed and win in this battle, you've got to make sacrifices. Now, go get suited up. We leave in three hours." With that, Kallen excited the man's room.

'_I swear to the goddess above… I should of just became that doctor that mum wanted me to be.' _He thought to himself, getting suited up.

**

* * *

  
**

"Why couldn't they like… kill the guards that guard the front doors or something? Why must I come through the stupid vents…? I mean, what if they turn them on?!" He grumbled to himself as he crawled throughout the venting system.

"Okay. You're just above her room now." Kallen's voice came in through the little transmitter in his right ear.

Reaching into the white fanny pack around his mid-section, he pulled out a Philips screwdriver. Thankfully, the screws didn't make any noise as he unscrewed them and dropped them into the little pack. Reaching his hand out, the clumsy boy meant to grab a hold of the venting gate, put just the simplest touch caused it to fall away from him.

"Shit!" He hissed as he grabbed it with both hands, hanging half way out of the vent. Sighing a breath of relief at his quick reflexes, he then found himself sliding out. "No, no, no, no!" He flailed with the vent in his hands. Unfortunately, his run of luck had ran out.

He hit the floor face first, the vent flying out of his hands and clattering on the marble flooring. "Ouch…" He muttered, hand over his bruised nose.

"Who… Who are you?" A small, terrified voice made him come to his senses.

Sitting up, his crystal blue eyes scanned the room fluently. They came to a halt on a small figure on the bed. Tears in the corners of her pale crimson eyes. She was small and petite. Clearly, she was scared for her life. He couldn't blame her either.

"You're just a kid!" He pushed himself to his feet, his voice louder then he would of liked.

"You've located her? Quickly, get out. They're calling in reinforcements." Kallen's voice ordered.

"What are you, like five?" He tilted his head curiously. The Empress seemed to snap from fearful to prissy in just a few seconds.

"I'm thirteen!" She hopped off the large bed, hands on her tiny hips.

"Really? You look five." He stared down at her. She barely came up to his chest.

"We don't have time for this, Yuu. Get the girl and get out now! NOW!" Kallen growled.

"Alright, alright. Come on, Empress. We're running out of time." He reached his hand towards her, only for Tianzi to back away.

"How do I know you're not the enemy?" She held her hands up to her heart.

He hung his head, "I knew you were going to say that… I'm here to save you from this sick marriage with that old geezer. You'll just have to trust me. Unless you want his disgusting hands all over you on your wedding night."

Yuu posed a very good point, and just the thought of Prince Odysseus's hands on Tianzi, made her shudder.

She took his hand, that he still had graciously extended to her, and he guided her to the vents.

"Empress? Is someone in there with you?" A guard's voice startled them both.

"Quickly." Yuu whispered, placing his hands on her hips and hoisting her upwards. Tianzi crawled into the venting system with Yuu right behind her.

"Now which way?" Tianzi asked, looking over her shoulder at the boy.

"I've always been directionally challenged… Kallen… A little help here…?" He smiled nervously.

"What?! You're lost with the Empress?!" Kallen roared in shock.

"I wouldn't call it lost… We've just misplaced ourselves…" He chuckled.

"You're hopeless!"


	2. First Time Flying, Empress?

Everywhere they turned looked the same. Gray steel disappearing into the shadows of the vents. Tianzi was losing faith in finding their way out. Kallen was distracted with battle so she was unable to concentrate on helping them out.

"Think of it this way…" Yuu began quietly, "No one will find us here." A small of comfort came to his lips. It was odd, but the Empress did feel a bit better about the situation.

That was until a loud crash made the whole building shake. "Get down." Yuu ordered. Tianzi tried her best to curl into a protective ball. Her knees pulled up and under her chest area, with her face buried in her timid hands. Her long silver hair was straddled around her small figure.

Yuu's instincts kicked in as he crawled over her, covering her as another crash shook the steel underneath them. "Kallen? Kallen, what's going on?"

"The reinforcements have arrived! Their reinforcements! Are you guys out yet?" He could hear the panic in her voice.

"We're still pretty much lost in this damned maze." Yuu cringed as another crash resounded around them.

"There should be a opening around the corner." Kallen spoke before a loud boom distracted her from the couple trapped in the vent.

"Around this corner…" He urged Tianzi onwards. Her eyes were hazed with familiar tears as she nodded in compliance. Thankfully, Kallen was right. A few screws later and they were safely out.

"Where are we?" Tianzi stared at the large old Nightmare Frames around them. "Who cares… We'll just borrow one of these babies and get the hell outta here."

"Don't we need a key?" Oh boy, was she naïve.

"Hey! Stop!" The guards hollered, catching them both by surprise.

"Shit. We're cutting it close." Yuu sneered towards the guards.

"They won't shoot us, will they?" She stared up at him with wide eyes.

"I don't want to stick around to find out, princess." With that, he scooped her up into his lean arms, holding her bridle style and very close to him. "We can't make that jump!" She squealed, staring down at where she knew he wanted to land. A Nightmare that was situated about fifty feet away from them.

"We'll see." He gave her a smile that just made her more unnerved. Before she could protest anymore, he jumped up onto the railing above the Nightmare Frame. "Close your eyes."

Shutting them tightly, she held her breath as they plunged downwards. The rush of air made her hair tickle her cheeks. Surprisingly, he landed atop the Nightmare's head with a perfect stance. Tianzi was in awe, a flush on her cheeks.

With the Empress in his arms, he was still able to climb into the cockpit with ease. She was positioned on his right knee as he booted up the Nightmare Frame. "Wow. This sure is a piece of junk… I hope we get out of here in one piece." He muttered, mostly to himself.

Yuu was able to blast a large crater size hole in the right wall, instead of taking the time to try and access the codes that would open the door. As they climbed out of the storage area, the carnage around them was unbearable. Fallen Nightmare Frames where everywhere, along with the bodies that accompanied them.

"Lets see… There's gotta be some button that'll allow this junk to fly…" He scanned the buttons in front of him. "Here we go…" Pushing a bright green button, the Nightmare Frame suddenly dashed up into the air. "This your first time flying?"

Tianzi nodded slowly, gawking out at the lush landscaping around them. It was beautiful even with the carnage. "Sorry you're experiencing your first flight in such a piece of junk." He apologized with a small grin.

"Look out! You've got a Nightmare Frame on your tail!" Kallen screamed in panic.

"Shit!" Yuu cursed, dodging a near fatal blast. The Empress screamed in fear, holding tightly to his shirt. He returned fire, nicking the Nightmare Frame's right arm. However, the Nightmare Frame still got a blast off from behind them.

The impact made everything go _black_.


	3. She's My Roommate?

_Thank you to the anonymous reviewer and all those who took time to read.  
It's really appreciated._

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, a concerned face staring down at her. Her vision was blurry for the first few seconds. A soft whimper came from her little body. "Don't push yourself, Empress." Kallen spoke gently. "What happened?" She muttered.

"The Nightmare you were traveling in was hit. Yuu was able to land it without the machine exploding." She explained, helping the small girl to sit up.

"Is he alright?" Tianzi asked, clear concern in her ruby eyes.

"I'm fine." Yuu's voice came from behind them. He was leaning against a tall Oak tree, his left hand grasping his right forearm. It was hard to see the blood staining his black shirt. But against the pale skin of his hand, it became obvious. Yuu, however, didn't show any sign of pain on his face.

"Were you shot?" Tianzi ran from the warmth of Kallen's arms and to Yuu's side. He gave her a perplexed look, "No… Shrapnel from the explosion slit my arm."

"How bad is it? Does it need medical attention?" She tried to pry his hand away to have a better look, but the stubborn boy wasn't having any of it. "It's fine for now. I'll have the doctor take a look at it when we get back to headquarters."

"Oh… Alright…" The Empress let her arms drop back to her sides.

Kallen gave a reassuring smile, "He got injured protecting you. Isn't that cute? When he saw a piece of metal being flung towards you in the cockpit, he used his arm as a shield."

"Hey! Don't tell her that, you idiot!" Yuu shrieked, flailing his uninjured arm around. "What? It was cute." Kallen glared slightly.

In a quick movement, Tianzi's arms wrapped around Yuu's waist, squeezing so tightly he couldn't breathe for a moment. "What the Hell are you doing?" He almost shrieked.

"I'm sorry, prince! You got hurt because of me!" She bawled into his mid-section.

"Prince?!" Kallen almost choked. "He's just a messenger boy!"

Tianzi, however, didn't appear to hear her. The Empress was still sobbing into his wrinkled shirt, refusing to let go no matter how much he squirmed around.

"Please… Let go, Empress…" He breathed slowly.

"God, you're so gay. You even get the goose bumps when a girl hugs you." Kallen snickered with a satisfied smirk at her comrade's reaction.

"Shut up, you she-devil!"

**

* * *

  
**

Hours had passed since the Empress had been _'kidnapped'_, news casts were claiming Zero as the culprit. Which, in its self, was true. No one had proof besides the battle that had erupted between everyone. Tianzi had become used to Kallen, Zero, and Yuu. She found Kallen was like an older sister towards her. Zero she was unsure of, and Yuu had disappeared to the doctor as soon as they had arrived at the hidden base.

"When will Yuu return?" Tianzi asked as she walked beside Kallen. They were headed down a long white hallway with many doors on each side. "We're actually headed to his room right now." She answered with a pleasant smile.

"Is he expecting us?" Tianzi blinked.

"Nope. It's a surprise." Kallen placed her index finger to her lips, giving a notion that it was a secret.

The Empress followed Kallen without speaking anymore, until they came to a door on the left. Kallen pressed a button on the side and the door slid open.

Of course they had terrible timing. Yuu was shirtless, and in the middle of putting on a pair of faded jeans. His midnight hair was slicked back, a sign he had recently had a shower. "Nice boxers." Kallen stared blankly at the black silk fabric that had silver stars imprinted on it.

"Don't you ever knock?" Yuu hissed, pulling his pants fully up.

"It's not needed." Kallen put her hand on the back of Tianzi's shoulder. "Anyway, meet your new roommate."

"What?!" Yuu was so stunned he let go of his pants, letting them fall around his ankles. "MY WHAT?!"

"What's the big deal? You're gay so it shouldn't matter if a girl stays in your room." She shrugged, shoving the startled girl forward a tad bit.

"What ever happened to privacy?!" Yuu roared, rushing forward, only to be tripped by his pants. The boy fell flat on his face. Tianzi was at his side in moment, helping him back up. The Empress even went as far as to pull his pants back up, buttoning them so they wouldn't fall anymore.

"See. You need her. She's like a little maid or something. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Kallen spoke quickly as she walked to the door. "Have fun." With that, she stepped outside, the door sliding shut behind her.

_Yuu officially found himself at the mercy of a woman._


	4. The Empress Can Cook?

_Special Note to **TQ57**:  
Do you want Xing-ke to be in the series?  
I was thinking of adding him, and I liked your idea about the jealousy theory._  
_I'm up for anything that'll make Yuu's day more horrifying for him. _

* * *

Two days had passed since the Empress's capture. There were still news reports going on, and Zero had been negotiating with the Chinese Federation, but they hadn't come to a compromise yet.

The Empress hadn't been bothering Yuu much, she had learned to keep out of his way when he was in one of his 'moods'. She urged him to go get his arm checked out again, but he declined. He wasn't a very proud boy, so it wasn't pride keeping him from going back to the doctors. It just seemed like he wanted to keep out of everyone's way. Like he didn't want to bother them with a trivial wound or something.

For Tianzi, Yuu was quite a puzzle.

She followed him up to the main floor. "Will you be home at your normal time?" She inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Does it even matter?" He yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"I thought we could watch television together after you came home from school." Tianzi gave a smile, though her cheeks were flushing slightly.

"You can watch TV with Kallen or the others. Don't you want to hang out with girls?" He asked, stepping out of the elevator and into the lobby.

Tianzi stayed in the elevator, since it was better she wasn't seen in public. "But you are like a girl." Her words weren't meant to be hurtful or to make him annoyed, but he didn't take it as a compliment either.

"Wow, thanks. You sure know how to make a guy feel masculine." He rolled his dark cobalt eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way!" She pleaded, reaching out at him. But the doors closed quickly, and she found herself back down on the ground zero floor.

Now she really felt bad.

**

* * *

  
**

School was tiring as always. Instead of girls chasing after him, he had some annoying boys corning him all the time. It got old.

When Yuu returned to his room, his nose picked up the scent of freshly baked cookies. His bag fell to the floor as he followed the scent of the bakery. He found a plate of chocolate chips cookies sitting neatly on his desk.

"Ugh…" His right eye twitched.

"I made them for you, Yuu-kun!" A merry voice made him turn around.

"But I don't like chocolate. And… Don't call me 'kun'." He brushed passed her, heading to his welcoming bed. The tired boy collapsed on his stomach, burying his face into the warmth of the blankets.

Tianzi stood at the edge of the bed. "What kind of cookies do you like, Yuu?"

"None." His voice was slightly muffled by the fabric.

Tianzi took a moment to think before she glided out of the room, leaving the exhausted boy a fleeting glance.

By the time she returned, Yuu had fallen into a peaceful sleep. She sat the fresh plate on the desk again, removing the old one. She had opted for sugar cookies this time. The Empress crawled onto the bed beside the sleeping boy and shook him delicately.

"Wake up…" Tianzi whined just above a whisper.

However, Yuu didn't budge.

So the Empress decided to wait until he woke up. She laid beside him, facing his sleeping face. It wasn't long before her own eyes became tired.

_The Empress fell asleep with the messenger boy._


	5. You Tried to Suffocate Her!

_Special Note to **TQ57**:_

_Since we're being honest here, I dislike Xing-ke and I'm glad you don't want him in the series.  
I don't think I could stand working with him.  
.-.;_

_It's a secret who's hooking up with who! Shush!  
Maybe Yuu will be replaced by someone that's more capable of taking care of the Empress?!  
Maybe Kallen has a thing for Yuu?!  
Oh em gee, maybe Yuu's gay?!  
-coughed- I got too into that._

_Ah. You're like my favorite reader/reviewer._

* * *

Tianzi woke up to something heavy over her chest. For a moment she thought for sure it was an enemy trying to suffocate her. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. A long lean arm overlapped her small frame. Turning her head to the left, she found Yuu was spread out in a messy fashion. She even spied a dribble of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

The Empress tried to squirm her way out of the embarrassing situation. She had never been this close to a person of the opposite sex, and it was quite unnerving. Tianzi felt her heart speed up when he made a small groan, turning his head away from her. It'd be even more uncomfortable if he woke up and found her like this.

Nevertheless, there was nothing the Empress could do about it.

Alas, nothing seemed to go the girl's way. Yuu did remove his arm, however, he then rolled right over the little girl. Now she was trapped underneath all his weight. She flailed, and attempted to scream, but his back muffled her petite voice.

Tianzi was having a minor panic attack as she tried to push him off, praying she didn't smother under the big lug.

Just as she had given up all hope, the door to Yuu's room sprung open.

Kallen didn't seem to even notice her though. "Yuu! Wake up, you lazy bum!"

Yuu's eyes slowly fluttered open as he made a 'Ah' noise in compliance.

"Where's the Empress?" Kallen gave him a harsh look. Her tone might of even implied that he had 'gotten rid of her'.

"I'unno." His words came out in a sleepy slur. As Yuu stretched his arms over his head, Kallen caught sight of the petite figure underneath him.

In absolute horror, Kallen grabbed Yuu by his shoulder and flung him off. "Empress! Are you alright?"

The Empress gasped for air, almost going limp in the concerned Kallen's arms.

Yuu, who had been tossed off the bed like an old rag doll, climbed back onto his mattress. He casually wiped the drool from his chin and almost seemed to be glaring at the Empress.

"You idiot! You have to be more careful around her!" Kallen scolded, helping the girl to regain her composure.

"No, no, no, no. You are not blaming this on me, Kallen. She shouldn't of been under me." He hissed back.

"She wasn't under you! You had to of rolled over her, idiot! You're even clumsy when you're sleeping!" She growled back.

Before the two could lunge at each other, Tianzi spoke up. "I'm sorry. I fell asleep while waiting for Yuu to wake up."

"It's not your fault, Empress." Kallen gave a soft smile to the girl, while she glared daggers at Yuu. "Yuu's just a big idiot."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" He flailed in rage.

Kallen ignored him, leading the Empress to the door. "Come on, I'll take you to the bathhouse. We need to wash all the nasty Yuu germs off of your body." She gave a smile that was clearly mocking Yuu.

Yuu huffed, lounging back on his bed. "I hate that she-devil. And the _devil princess_ too!"


	6. Under Attack: Don't Make a Sound

_I took a bit of a break so I could work on MDR; but here's the sixth chapter, my dears._

Special Note to **TQ57**:  
_I tease, I tease. No gay Yuu.  
Everyone else just mistakes him for it.  
Poor, Yuu. He's just not manly enough sometimes.  
_

_Aha! I didn't rush myself either, by the way.  
-stuck out tongue-  
Also, I think you're my only reviewer, dear.  
Well, only continuous reviewer._

* * *

Yuu sat up with a jolt, his eyes almost bugging out of his head.

Right after the loud crash came the emergency alarm. "We're under attack! All uniforms head to the Nightmare Room. All civilians head to the Safe Room."

In a flash, Yuu was racing down the long hallway towards the Safe Room. As he rounded the corner, he came face to face with Kallen; who was still in her bathing towel. A terrified Tianzi was hiding behind her.

"Quickly, get the Empress to the safe room!" She grabbed a hold of Tianzi's delicate arm, thrusting the small girl into Yuu's arms. The stunned man only had a few seconds before Kallen disappeared from his sight.

"What's going on, Yuu?" Tianzi questioned, almost in a daze. "It's probably the Chinese Federation. I don't know how they found us though." He spoke as he led her along the corridors. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the worried look on her timid face. It didn't suit the Empress at all. "Don't worry. Once we get to the Safe Room, we'll be alright." Yuu gave her a heartening smile.

Hesitating as she was, Tianzi still reached out and took Yuu's hand within her own. He was startled, but made no objections as the two proceeded down the hall.

However, they wouldn't make it to the Safe Room after all. Three armed enforcers appeared, all pointing their guns towards the two. "Give us the Empress."

Yuu felt Tianzi squeeze his hand. Mentally, he scolded himself for what he was going to do next.

"Here ya' go, boys! She's all yours!" He gave a cheesy grin as he flung Tianzi towards the men. She stumbled right into the man in charge, he was forced to drop his gun to catch the girl. Of course, Yuu took advantage of the stunned men.

In a split second, his fist collided with the leader's jaw line. The man stumbled backwards as Tianzi fell from his arms. Moving to the left, he brought his knee up into the other man's stomach. Saliva was spat from his mouth as he fell to the cold concrete. Twisting around, he sent the heel of his right foot into the third man's crotch.

"Sorry, boys. I was just kidding after all." With that, he turned and helped Tianzi back to her feet. Though the Empress was relieved he had taken out the men, she was also displeased that she was used as a distraction. Sadly, she didn't have time to protest.

They heard loud yelling and gunfire from around the corner. Yuu knew they weren't going to make it to the Safe Room. He took Tianzi by the shoulders, guiding her to a door. Typing in his security code, he shoved her inside. Tianzi stumbled over her own feet, falling to her knees.

"Keep quiet. No matter what, don't make a sound until Kallen comes for you." There was an edge of urgency in his crystal eyes. But not only that, there was something else. Something Tianzi wasn't quite sure of. Could it be Yuu was _scared_? Maybe even _concerned_?

Tianzi was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she hadn't realized Yuu was closing the door. Locking her inside the safety of the room, while he would be in the line of fire. She scrambled to get to her feet, however she was too late. The door was securely locked and worse of all, the gunfire sounded like it was right in front of her.

Tears swelled in her eyes as she was left to only hope Yuu hadn't become a causality.

* * *

It was just Yuu's luck that he would be the only one captured. The only one they'd seek information from. The messenger boy was always the one to _die_.

He felt the stinging blow to his cheek, his head felt like it was spinning. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, it almost seemed artistic against his pale skin. The bruise around his eye only added to the eccentric look.

His arms were tied behind the steel chair, his ankles tied firmly to the legs of the chair.

"I'll ask you again. Where's the Empress located?" A firm and slightly drawn back voice asked. The questioner was hidden within the shadows of the confined room, a coward no doubt. _'Having his men do his dirty work…' _Yuu thought with a scoff. It earned him another bruise.

"The men you refrained from killing identified you as the current caretaker of our Empress. You know her whereabouts. Now save yourself the hassle and tell us." His voice was sharp with arrogance.

A quiet chuckle slipped through his lips. "Really? You actually think you can scare me? I know a woman that's more horrifying than you. I mean, seriously. The whole hiding behind the shadows thing? Totally overrated. It went out of style after the Wizard of Oz came out. I'd recommend something a little more flashy."

"Arrogant little punk." The man slammed his fist into Yuu's jaw. Yuu spit out blood with a crooked grin, "Wow. You hit like a _princess_. Maybe you should take her place, mister."

_The vicious assault would continue into the night._


	7. Never Been So Alone

Special Note to **TQ57**:  
_If you thought the last chapter was sad, this is sadder. =D  
Don't worry, it's not Xing-ke in the shadows, my dear.  
Just some cowardly general.  
Thank you again for the review. :heart:_

Special Note to **MaxNight**:  
_I know, I'm too cruel on Yuu sometimes.  
But it'll make him a better person in the long run!  
I hope.  
Annnd, I took your idea into mind.  
Can you guess who the voice is? ;D_

* * *

Having blacked out from the miserable pain, Yuu awoke to a cold steel floor underneath him. His vision was blurry for a moment as he tried to remember what exactly happened. A pathetic smile eased onto his face after his memory returned to him.

"Just great…" Yuu muttered as he forced himself up onto his knees. His arms remained tied behind his back, but at least his legs were free now. Crawling over to the wall, he relaxed up against it with a pitiable sigh.

His sigh was only followed by a useless smile. "Who would of thought it… I actually stood up for something in my cowardly life…" Yuu's laugh was weak as his winced from the pain shuttering throughout his frail body. "A messenger boy standing up for a devil princess…"

"I wonder if this is how it'll end. Dying alone in this vile cell." Surprisingly, he wasn't that concerned. More over, he found his thoughts wandering back to the Empress. "Kallen better not fail… If I die protecting that brat, she better be thankful for it."

Yuu had never felt so alone.

_'Are you really giving up that easily?'_ A voice he couldn't place appeared in his mind.

"Oh lovely... Now I'm hallucinating..." Yuu muttered as he shook his head.

_'You're giving yourself too much credit.'_ Her voice was like a ghost in his mind.

"What are you talking about?" He couldn't believe he was actually talking back to the imaginary voice.

_'You won't die. Not yet. You still have many years ahead of you.'_ The muse gave him a slight hope. Despite his futile feature.

The broken man didn't get a chance to ask anything else. He knew the woman in his mind had gone.

Worse yet, someone was coming for him.

Loud footsteps echoed through the hall as Yuu realized his fate was just moments away. Despite his best efforts, the tears still began to swell up in his eyes. He brought his knees to his chest, burying his forehead in them. "Not fair…" He mumbled weakly.

When they reached him, he didn't bother looking at them. But to his surprise, the words out of their mouth made him speechless. "We're releasing you."

"What?" It felt like the air was escaping his lungs.

"We've reached a compromise with Zero." The man yanked Yuu to his feet, causing him to almost fall back down from his weak knees. He was forced from the cell, stumbling over his tired feet. Yuu's mind was baffled, racing every which way.

Was the woman in his mind actually real?

* * *

Zero stood a mere twenty feet away, the familiar figure of the Empress behind him. Her eyes were shocked when she saw the reality of what had happened to Yuu.

"As promised. The Empress for the boy." Zero nodded.

Nothing was making sense.

"How could you?" Yuu burst out, almost in anger. "You went through all that trouble to kidnap her! I went through the beating of protecting her! Now you're just going to give in and hand her over like that?"

"Yes." Was his simple answer.

Yuu found himself disgusted with his so-called leader.

"Please, Yuu…" Her soft voice calmed his raging hate though. "I requested this of lord Zero."

Yuu felt his heart sinking as she approached him. The man holding his arm let him go and he quickly fell to his knees. Her delicate arms reached out around him as his forehead lay on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, my Empress… I couldn't protect you after all…" His voice cracked under the pressure of his failure.

"That's not true…" Tianzi whispered in his ear. "Yuu gave me a chance at a normal life..."

He had never thought he'd cry for the Empress. But the tears stung as they fell from his eyes.

"We'll see each other again someday…" She tried her best to smile, despite her own weeping.

"I'll come for you. I promise… I'll come for you again." He muttered.

"I'll be waiting, Yuu-san." With that, she reluctantly let him go. Leaving his side to be by the place of her solitude.

_Self loathing filled his empty heart._


	8. Promise of a Lifetime

The Actual Chapter is Uber Short. Just looks long because of my replying to my lovely reviewers. :heart:  
**Season Finale!**

**Quick Question!  
**_Should I merge the Second Season with the First?  
Or should I start a whole new'story' with a new name?  
Does any of that make sense? ;_;_**  
**

Special Note to **MaxNight:**_  
Thank you, deary.  
D'awh. It's alright. I'm just glad you reviewed now. xD  
Well, if you can think of a Geass that fits him well.  
And isn't ultra powerful like Lelouch's or Rolo's.  
I might think about giving it to him in Season Two. :heart:_

Special Note to **Nivek Beldo**:_  
Lolipress is such a cute word!  
:keeps it in her journal of cute words:  
I don't know if Yuu would make a could pilot.  
He's an awfully clumsy boy.  
But I will definitely take it into consideration!  
I'll need quite a lot of ideas for Season Two.  
:giggle:  
Thank you for your heart felt review, hun!_

Special Note to **TQ57**:_  
As I said to Maxxerz, up thar. If ya' can think of one that doesn't give  
Yuu a lot of power and suits him well.  
I might think about letting him have one. :nodnod:  
Thank you so much for your support!  
:huggle:_

Special Note to **Zanaso**:_  
Honestly, I never thought the story would go this far.  
I seriously was just gonna write 3-4 chapters  
And then walk away.  
I was kept alive by, not only the readers and reviewers,  
But I ended up falling in love with Yuu and Tianzi.  
:feels like a dork:  
Yuu did need a purpose. :nodnod:  
He lost it though, however, he's determined to get it back!  
Thank you so much for your review!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Watching her standing on the other side was heartbreaking. She was still weeping despite the efforts of her followers to calm her.

Yuu rubbed his sore wrists, his restraints having been cut away.

How could he let them take her like this? They hadn't been together for long, yet they'd been through it all together. And now to lose her like this… He wished he had died in that horrid cage.

A man with long black hair stood beside the Empress, his hand on her tiny shoulder. Surprisingly, through all the sorrowful emotions he was undergoing, jealousy still crept in.

'_What gives you the right to touch her...?' _He hissed in his mind. His crystal eyes slanted into a protective glare, yet he knew there was nothing else he could do.

"Jealous?" A velvet voice came from behind. _The muse's voice._

He turned quickly, afraid that he might be imagining her again. He wasn't. She stood, poised with a smugness about her. The breeze ruffled her long green hair, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Yuu had no comeback. He just stared at her, wide eyed in awe.

She walked passed him, stopping a few inches away. "She'll be in good hands. For now."

He kept silent as he turned to gaze at Tianzi again.

She wasn't crying anymore. Her eyes were still puffy, but the tears had stopped. She was frowning still. It really didn't suit her.

He forced himself to smile. To make it believable, _genuine_. It was all for her sake.

They were pulling her towards the compound by now. Pushing and shoving her with haste. Trying to block her view of him. Yet she continued to keep eye contact with him as best she could.

He couldn't take it anymore. All the bottled up emotions exploded in a mere few words.

The words left his mouth without any thought. "I promise you, Tianzi! I promise I'll come back for you! A promise of a lifetime!" He screamed as Zero and Kallen were forced to hold him back.

Tianzi reached for him before the doors separated the two. Separated them for how long? No one knew. No one but he cared.

Yuu dropped to his knees once more, a depraved sight. Kallen tried to comfort him, but he couldn't hear her desperate words. It was funny how all along he thought he had purpose in his life. Run around for the Black Knights, finish tasks for them, go to school, come_ 'home'_. Was it really a home after all? Just like that, his 'home' had been swept away from him. Gone right before his eyes. And he was forced to deal with it. To take the stinging blow with a smile.

_Goodbye, a word that makes me cry._

* * *

**Season One has ended.**

_I've already written chapter one for the second season.  
So no worries about me randomly dropping off the map.  
It shall premier...  
Saturday Night-Sunday Morning.  
April 4th-5th.  
When Code Geass reruns come on Adult Swim.  
_


	9. Season Two: Little Miss Lolita

**Season Two begins now!**  
New characters!  
New romances!  
New drama!

_And crossdressing messenger boys._

Special Note to **MaxNight**:  
_I think I get what you were saying, dear.  
and I've definitely taken it into consideration!_

Special Note to **Nivek Beldo**:  
_I don't know if Yuu 'grew' any.  
You can be the judge of that. ;D_

_I totally screwed up calling them 'gundams'.  
Half way through I was like "GAWD NUU! -head meet desk-"  
But I was too lazy to change them. So I'll probably go back a little later.  
And do touch ups._

_I'm glad you enjoyed season one. I loved writing it.  
It honestly the first series/story I've actually finished a season for._

_

* * *

  
_

Six long months had passed since Tianzi and Yuu's separation. The wedding to Prince Odysseus was rescheduled for that weekend. However, their banquet was scheduled for that night.

Surprisingly, Zero had been invited along with Kaguya. Despite having the terrorist and his public follower there, everything seemed peaceful. Zero even went as far to make a public statement that he was only attending to give the bride his respects.

Tianzi was forced to mingle with many other patrons at the banquet. They talked about how her marriage would bring a little more peace. How she was so respected among everyone now.

_If she was so respected, why did she have to marry a man she didn't love?_

As she was talking among the adults, a tap on her shoulder made her look over. A young woman with a kind smile stood behind her. The woman's hair was as black as night, pulled into two elegant ponytails on the sides of her head. Her bangs were swept to one side of her face, covering her left eye. Her exposed right eye was the color of crystals, almost shimmering with excitement.

The stranger's gown was a light pink, covered with black ribbons and bows. It was of a Lolita fashion, something Tianzi was only aware of because of the magazine's she had recently read. She was in awe at seeing a Lolita in person.

The woman wore black gloves that concealed her slender fingers. A top of her perfect head was a little pink top hat, tilted to the left to give her a cute look about her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Empress Tianzi." Her voice made Tianzi's heart skip a beat. Like velvet flowing across her skin. "You're even more adorable in person."

Tianzi's cheeks flushed, "Thank you, miss. Unfortunately, I'm not aware of your name."

She brought a small hand fan up to her lips, hiding the bottom half of her face behind it. "My name… Is _Yuuki_." When she spoke her name, she snapped the fan shut; giving Tianzi a little startle.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuuki." She smiled before she was caught off guard by a soft peck on her right cheek. "The pleasure is mine, _princess_."

Before she could speak again, a loud popping noise made the crowd turn towards the stage. "Welcome, welcome! We'll now present to you our delightful show!" A tall man with a Tragedy Mask on, twirled around on the stage. "Let us celebrate this joyful reunion of two souls!"

Other performers gathered on the stage behind the lead man, each with their own unique mask.

"I wonder which two souls." Yuuki purred into the Empress's ear. Tianzi gave the other girl a puzzled look as Yuuki just gave a sly smile.

_Something wasn't right about this woman._


	10. Never a Liar, Just a Messenger

Special Note to **TQ57**:  
_-pout- I thought you disappeared! But it's alright. 'Cuz you reviewed for nine. ;D  
I'm not entirely sure yet, I've written up to chapter 13 already; so I'm still debating about the actual plot.  
Oh, and Kaguya is still there! She's just with Zero... somewhere. So she hasn't been replaced. -smiles-__  
_

_

* * *

  
_

The performance was flawless.

From fire breathers, to exotic dancers, to graceful clowns. The crowd was in wonderment with their presentation. Half way through the performance, Yuuki patted Tianzi on the shoulder. "Will you accompany me to the little girl's room?" She chuckled behind her fan.

Tianzi blinked, nodding slowly. "Alright."

Yuuki walked briskly ahead of the smaller girl. She'd glance over her shoulder every few seconds, making sure Tianzi was still following.

As they passed a group of guards, one was about to speak up, but Yuuki intervened. "Don't worry, gentlemen. We're just going to the little girl's room." She giggled before proceeding onwards.

Once they were there, Tianzi stopped at the door.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki blinked, holding the door open.

"It's a bathroom for one person at a time." She looked off to the side, feeling slightly embarrassed that she had to say something like that.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to powder my nose and do all that… stuff." Yuuki coughed, forcing a convincing smile.

Tianzi nodded slowly before walking passed her and into the bathroom. The other girl shut the door with a devious smile, locking it behind herself.

* * *

"Has anyone seen the Empress?" A man asked to a group beside him.

"I saw her leave with another girl." A woman spoke up.

"A Lolita looking female." The other nodded.

"They probably went to the restroom."

He nodded, letting his eyes gaze back to the stage.

* * *

Tianzi was blindsided when Yuuki tackled her onto the ground. She was sprawled out on her back with Yuuki's long arms around her neck. "Oh it's been so long!"

Their faces were a mere inches away from each other's. "What are you doing?" Tianzi squirmed, utterly confused at the woman's sudden attitude change.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!" She whined, hugging the stunned girl even tighter. "It's so boring without you and Kallen is always bossing me around!" Yuuki was talking so fast that the Empress had a hard time understanding what she was saying.

"Please… I don't know who you are…" She mumbled, trying to push the stronger girl off.

"What? It's only been sixth months and twenty-two days! How could you forget me so easily?!" She pouted, pulling away for a brief moment. "I don't…" Tianzi began, but Yuuki cut her off. "Look closely. Just because I'm in drag doesn't mean I've changed that much!"

The Empress studied the other girl closely; the eyes, the hair, the way she acted and spoke. Her _name_. It all added up in a mere moment. "YUU!" She gasped.

"Bingo, bingo, bingo! You win the prize!" He flung his arms back around her shoulders, squeezing the life outta her.

"You weren't lying after all…" Tianzi began to sniffle, her face buried in Yuu's shoulder.

"Of course not." He smiled, holding her close.

_Every end shows your tender face._

* * *

Special Note to **Nivek Beldo**:  
_It's alright, dear. -chuckled-  
Don't worry, I'm not humilating him if he chose it! So ha!  
-stuck out tongue-_

_But in all seriousness, it'll all be over soon enough.  
Uh, the unusually dressing, not the series. xD;  
Btw, I didn't find your words harsh at all._

_If anything, they encouraged me to hurry along with this part of the arc  
and onto the next, hopefully with more situations that suit your tastes, dear.  
I also have a bit of a hot-headed/hot-blooded problem too, so I can relate._

_-smirked-  
How do you doubt my gender?  
Which do you think I am? ;D_


	11. A Crossdressing Knight

_**Nivek Beldo:**_

_Oh gosh! For Lulu's sake, stop apologzing! It's all good, love. -huff-_

_And yes, I am a girl! Ohoho. But I have an alter ego that's a boy. xD 'Nuff about me now. I might scare ya' away._

_I've been writing down all your awesome ideas onto a little pad I have beside my comp. When the time comes, I'm gonna pick the ones I like best out and play around with them. I like playing with my reader's ideas._

_I'm glad you liked the reencounter, despite our lovely crossdresser. xD I still have yet to decide if Yuu should become a pilot or if he's even with the Bl--; whoops. I can't be giving too much away, now can I?_

_**TQ57:**_

_Lul! Oh the rhyming fun!  
The last sentence is actually from a song. I ran across it awhile ago and I can't remember the name though -huff-  
Thank you for your review, deary!  
_

_**To Mister 'I Don't Leave My Name Ever':**_

_Either way, thank you for the review._

_I'm not familiar with your story/series, E7. So I'm afraid I can't help you out there. I'm sorry. -sniffle-_

_I was actually hoping the whole Yuuki thing wouldn't seem too obvious. But I guess I pretty much suck as a surprise! writer. lul xD I found that if I write shorter chapters, I actually enjoy writing more. Because I get my ideas out there quicker and have a bit more fun. Perhaps I'm just weird like that. I'm also a bit like that, I don't really like long chapters because I get lost easily and wander away. Then I really don't find the time to come back. xD_

_I'll try to be a better surprise! writer. I'm still working on it._

_

* * *

  
_

"How are we suppose to escape again?" Tianzi asked as Yuu helped her up off the marble floor. "We aren't." He spoke simply.

"What?" She gaped, eyes full of questions.

"We aren't going to escape. I'm not even suppose to be here." He let out a quiet sigh.

"But I don't want to marry the prince!" Tianzi objected, her hands grabbing at Yuu's wrists. "I don't want to marry someone I don't love, Yuu." He was surprised by her out burst.

"I know, but there's really nothing I can do…" Yuu mumbled, pulling his arms away from her. "Then why bother coming?!" As soon as she spoke those words, she regretted it.

Yuu stepped away from her, "You're right. I shouldn't of." He gave a weary smile. "My mistake."

"No---I…" She reached for him, but he turned his back to her. Her heart sank.

"It's no big deal, princess." He smiled over his shoulder at her. A hurt smile anyone could see. He reached for the door, but was stopped by arms around his waist. "Please, don't go." She whimpered, her face buried into his mid-back.

"We have to return to the party, my lady." Yuu's voice held an air of mischief to it before he refer reverted back to the feminine form. Without letting her protest anymore, he took her hand in his and exited the restroom. Just in time too, for a few suspicious guards were standing right outside.

"Sorry it took so long, gentlemen. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Yuu giggled as he pushed passed them, sticking out his tongue behind their backs. _Idiots._

* * *

The performance had ended by the time the two had returned to the party. However, it was replaced by many couples dancing beautifully. Tianzi was more than surprised when Yuu turned to her, hand extended with his palm upwards, bowing forward like a knight. "May I have this dance, your highness?"

And even though he was disguised as a female. She could imagine him in a creamy white suit with gold trimmings. A _real_ knight.

She accepted, laying her delicate hand in his. Yuu led her to the dance floor with many onlookers gawking at them.

Despite how awkward it must have looked, Tianzi was genuinely happy. She twirled with him, following the steps to the music so elegantly. Their dresses flowed around them, almost giving them a godly appearance.

"Who is the Empress dancing with?" Prince Odysseus inquired from his seat.

"I have no clue, my lord." A member of the council stared down at them.

"Is she a commoner?" He stared with curious eyes.

"I sure hope not. Our Empress dancing with a commoner? Unheard of!" He hissed.

"She's far too beautiful to be a commoner." The Prince chuckled.

_And so began the hunt._


	12. Disgusting Frog

_I'm moving quickly through this section of the series.  
Since one of my favorite reviewers squirms every time he reads  
about Yuu in girl's clothing.  
-chuckled-_

_

* * *

  
_

As the two romantic little birds continued their private dance on the elegant marble floors, wisped into their own world._ Just the two of them. _

A guard tapped the little miss on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Empress. But the Prince has requested a word with your companion." His eyes darted from her to Yuu.

Knots formed in his stomach.

"Whatever for?" Tianzi, of course, was reluctant to let him go. There were so many possibilities.

What if they had found out Yuu wasn't a girl? What if they found out he was with the Black Knights? What if she never saw him again? So many 'what ifs'.

"It's alright, Empress." Yuu gave a bow before moving to stand beside the guard. "I'll be back soon."

Tianzi was left to watch as they disappeared into the crowd of people.

* * *

The room Yuu was brought to wasn't what he expected. Perhaps an office, or even the dungeon. But not, in the young man's wildest dreams, would he be led to a _bedroom_. Moreover, a Prince's bedroom.

"Who's room is this?" Yuu forced a smile, though he was overly nervous just at the thought.

"Prince Schneizel."

Yuu's jaw dropped.

'_Somebody kill me now.'_

"I really think you've got the wrong person, sir." Yuu laughed anxiously as he pulled up his dress a tad bit, giving him more room to run. "I must get back to the Empress now." He made a bee-line for the door.

The guard pulled out a long sword, thrusting it out in front of the startled boy. "I'm afraid you'll be staying here."

"Now, now. Don't be like that, Raiko." Another male's voice purred.

Yuu felt his heart pop out of his chest.

"So miss Yuuki. I never got your last name at the party." Prince Schneizel almost appeared out of thin air.

Yuu turned around, hiding his smile behind the familiar paper fan. A smile that was anything, but kind. "I don't believe I even talked to you, Prince."

Prince Schneizel laughed, "I suppose you're right. So how about we start our little chat right now?" He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, patting the graceful sheets.

Yuu forced himself to bow to the royal man. "Terribly sorry, but I must return to the party."

"What's the rush?" He was quick.

Prince Schneizel was already standing in front of him, his fingers twisting one of Yuu ponytails in an affectionate manner. Yuu felt sick. Schneizel leaned his face down to the shorter boy's, "I find himself so very captivated by you, miss Yuuki."

_I find myself very disgusted by you, prince frog._


	13. Unexpected Helping Hands

_Honestly, I don't have the energy to reply to everyone's reviews right now.  
I barely have the energy to type.  
I've been through hell in the last hour._

_Either way, it's taken me forever to update.  
I know. I'm terribly sorry._

_Also, sorry to all those who gagged.  
(mostly my male readers? Asame was the only one to squeal. -cough- freaky -)_

_

* * *

  
_

He was revolting, irritating, and ugly. To Yuu anyway.

His back was up against the hard door; Schneizel corning him like a rat. He wasn't about to become the Prince's _'special' _toy. Not in a million freakin' years.

Thankfully, he would be spared that humiliation and life scarring.

The curtains ruffled with the cool night breeze from the open window. A small figure appeared against the backdrop of the cloudy sky. "Hey, mister prince. Look my way, mister prince!" A cheery voice echoed through the dimly lit room.

Startled, Schneizel turned to face the window. It would be his mistake.

"Look me in the eyes, and I'll let you see yourself." She giggled with a wicked little smile. His eyes met with hers, and within an instant, she became him. A carbon copy of what he was.

"Geass…" He gasped faintly, eyes wide in horror.

"It's not over yet." Another female voice, much maturer than the child's, rose up. A grown figure appeared in the window, leaning on the frame. "Goodnight, Prince Schneizel." The familiar symbol of the Geass appeared in her left eye.

Everything went black for the frog prince.

Yuu let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the goddess above. I thought I was screwed for a minute there."

"You know we have your back, little brother." The woman chuckled, tossing him a bag.

Yuu caught it in his usual clumsy fashion, "What's this?"

"It's a uniform. So you'll blend in with the big boys!" The little girl grinned. Though she looked exactly like Schneizel, which made it awkward to look at her.

"How long before your Geass where's off, Uxie?" Yuu spoke as he pulled off the little top hat and wig. He shook his head, feeling much cooler now.

"About twenty minutes."

"And yours, Sai?"

"Hour at most."

"Alright. Now will you please excuse me…? As much as I want to show you my hot body…" It was clear sarcasm.

Sai chuckled, rolling her eyes as she put her contact back in. "Yeah, yeah."

"Buh-bye, big brother!" The Schneizel look alike waved before disappearing, with Sai, out the window. Yuu shuttered. How _disturbing_.

* * *

The young man pulled on the velvet white dress shirt, the fabric so thin it was practically see through. His fingers were quick to button it up. God, it felt good to be out of that damned corset.

He yanked on the black slacks, buckling the black and gold encrust belt. The black boots he had been supplied with fit snuggly, lacing up in the front. He glanced at the black jacket laying on the bed. Yuu didn't feel like putting it on too. It was already hot enough from all the dancing.

Sighing, the young man unbuttoned the first two buttons on his dress shirt.

Running a hand through his sleek hair, he took a deep breath. No doubt Zero would recognize him now. Along with the Chinese Federation.

But he didn't care.

"Tianzi is more important." He muttered as he stepped out into the hall.

_Things don't always go as planned._


	14. Elegance Takes Center Stage

MaxNight:  
_Why thank you, dear! 8D_

Nivek Beldo:  
_D'awh. I completely agree with what you said about gender and love. -grin.-  
Also! I definitely wrote when I had the energy this time, and the time to respond to your awesome review. -nodnod.-  
Tank shuu!_

TQ57:  
_No need to worry, my dear.  
Yuu doesn't have a geass, and I'm not really planning on giving him one either.  
But I can't spoil who gave who what! You'll just have to wait and see!  
-stuck out tongue-_

Zanaso:  
_The little one, Uxie, is actually Sai and Yuu's neice.  
It's a bit of a long story that'll be explained in later chapters.  
Kinda a side plot. -giggle-_

MysteriousLaUgHiNgmaN and GITS-individual-11:  
_-sweat drop-  
Okay, okay. I changed it.  
I'm sorry for my noobness in the early chapters.  
-put hands up in front of herself-  
Please don't kill me, 'kay?_

* * *

The small girl had waited ever so patiently for her partner's return. Her heart was overflowing with unexpected anxiety as she stood in the middle of the dancing strangers.

Those crimson eyes glazed over the patrons for the familiar cross-dressing knight. However, she was disappointed to find nothing of the sort. A defeated sigh passed between her lips as she let her gaze fall to the marble floors.

Just as Tianzi was giving up hope that Yuu might return, a tap on her shoulder changed that.

Of course the girl was substantially caught off guard by the change in appearance. Her heart fluttered as her eyes took in every little detail of his new look. Yuu gave a smug smirk at Tianzi's reaction. "Try not to drool too much, 'kay?"

Tianzi squeaked, covering her mouth with her petite hands. Her cheeks glowed a dull pink as she shook her head in an objective manner.

Yuu took a step away from her, bowing forward with his right hand extended towards the Empress. "May I have this dance, miss?" His tone was slightly mocking of his own tacky actions. Despite his tone, Tianzi gleefully placed her small hand in his own.

He led her to the center of the floor, feeling the eyes of many on his back.

She was still as small as ever compared to him. It took Yuu a minute to figure out just how he was suppose to dance with someone that was significantly shorter than himself.

His right hand took her own, enlacing their fingers together. The left fell to her tiny waist as she placed hers against his chest. She felt his quickened heartbeat pulsing against her hand. They moved as one. Elegance traced their every step. Mesmerizing were their bodies.

And just as the dance had begun, it was over.

A loud commotion caught everyone's attention. It was clear to Yuu that the unconscious prince had awaken.

Tianzi frantically held onto Yuu, despite the guards screaming. However, he took her gently by the shoulders and forced her body away from his own.

"Look for me by the strike of twelve tonight." Without another word, Yuu disappeared into the rush of people.

Tianzi felt as if she was isolated in the crowded room. The warmth that had once touched her body left her shivering alone. She felt the guards pulling her to safety, as if she was just a rag doll. Her eyes never left the spot that she had once shared with Yuu.

_The spot were they had been one._


End file.
